


I Have Some News

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [9]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian is worried about her, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nova is anxious, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, adding it in there just in case, but not graphic, but very minor, everything turns out just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Nova anxiously awaits her fiance's return so she can tell him some important, life-changing news.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: We Rise with the Sun [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Kudos: 49





	I Have Some News

Nova drummed her fingers against the small dining room table, anxiously waiting for Adrian--her fiance--to get home. Normally he was home before her, but today was different.

Being a terrible cook, she picked up some Italian from the little restaurant down the block and set up the table. Candles cast a soft glow around the room. This lighting helped to calm her nerves ever so slightly, but not enough. 

Nova’s heart pounded in her chest. She wasn’t sure how Adrian would react. The wedding was only a month away, but they didn’t plan for… well,  _ this.  _ It was completely unexpected, not necessarily unwanted though.

At first she thought the signs meant something else. She assumed it was the flu or she’d eaten something bad, but the symptoms lasted too long for that. Nova soon realized what it meant and made an appointment with the doctor who quickly confirmed what she assumed.

Her eyes darted to the analog clock hanging on the wall. Adrian should be home any minute. 

She took a deep breath, then immediately regretted it. The food smelled good, but at the same time made her nauseous. Quickly standing up, Nova raced across the apartment to the bathroom. She flipped the lid up, then started dry heaving into the bowl. Her abdomen ached with every movement.

Nova must have been in the bathroom for a while because suddenly there was a hand on her back. Startled, she whipped her head around.

“Easy, star,” Adrian said. His hand stayed on her back while the other pulled her hair out of her face. His brow was furrowed with worry, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Nova groaned, slumping against him with her head on his chest. 

“Nova, I think you should go to the doctor,” he whispered, Adrian pulled her even closer as they sat on the bathroom floor. “You’ve been sick for weeks now.”

Now would be the time to tell him. He thought she should go to the doctor and she did. She knew why she was getting sick so she should just spit it out. Any second now. Why was she just sitting there and not saying anything? It wasn't that hard. All she had to do was say two words.

Nova took another breath to try and steady herself. Her heart pounded in her chest like a caged bird trying to free itself.

“Nova, honey,” Adrian said. He gently cupped her jaw and tilted her head up to look in his eyes. “Please? You’re not okay. I can come with you if you want me too, and if not that’s fine too.”

“I already went,” she whispered.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” He looked so worried for her, his brow furrowed and eyes full of dread for what could be wrong with her. His hand moved from her jaw to comb through her hair instead. He always did that when he was worried about her.

“I…”

“Nova?”

She couldn’t meet his eyes. Instead, she stared at the collar of his shirt, clenching her jaw so hard it would give her a headache later.

“So I have some news….”

Adrian held his breath. 

"I’m pregnant.”

She felt him freeze and her heart stopped, worrying about what he was going to say. It wasn’t planned in the slightest, but he’d never leave her over something like this. He might panic though. She definitely expected him to panic.

What she didn’t expect was for him to kiss her soft and sweet and...  _ happy. _

“Thank god,” he breathed. “I thought you had cancer or something.”

Nova couldn’t help giggling at that. “No. I’m fine. Just nauseous and hungry at the same time. And my breasts are really sore. And I'm constantly tired and sometimes dizzy or faint. And I feel like crying all the time. I was trying really hard not to cry at that movie we watched the other night. It wasn’t sad but I still felt like crying which is ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous, star.” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear again. “Is this why you got us dinner from my favorite place?”

“Yeah. I thought it would be the best way to break the news, but then I got sick again and here we are.”

Adrian hummed. “How’s your stomach now?”

“Hungry.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Adrian. And if I throw up again then it is what it is. I’d rather try eating than not.” She pat his cheek and pulled out of his arms. Standing up, she held her hand out to him. He took it. Together they walked back out to their kitchen and sat back down at the table.

The smell of the food still made her stomach uneasy, but she managed to eat just fine. Adrian smiled at her the entire, his grin adorably dopey and enamored at the same time. The last time he looked this happy was when they got engaged last year.

“We should start coming up with names.”

Nova hummed. “I’m only six weeks along… I could lose it still.” That was something she’d been thinking about a lot lately. She thought that maybe she shouldn’t tell him until she was further along. That way if she lost it, he wouldn’t be disappointed and would never have to know. Nova didn’t want him getting attached to something so fragile. She knew that was a bad idea to keep it from him though, so she told him.

“Nova,” he said delicately. Adrian reached across the table and wrapped his warm hand around her colder smaller hand. 

Her eyes were once again drawn to his.

“Look at everything we’ve been through, Nova. All we’ve done is defy odds together. It’s going to be just fine, and in the unlikely circumstance it isn’t, we’ll get through it together. Okay?”

He spoke with such confidence that she couldn’t help hanging onto every word he said.

Nova’s lips pulled into a smile. He was right. She wasn’t going to dwell on the could bes right now. She was going to live in the moment and be happy about the fact that the little family they built was going to get even bigger.

“Okay.”


End file.
